Devoted
by Jud3
Summary: Harry a presque vingt ans et est prêt à envisager la prochaine étape avec ses compagnons, les enfants. Les choses iront-elles en douceur désormais ? SUITE de SURRENDER HP/LM/SS ; SB/RL ; TRAD. FINIE
1. Chapter 1

Résumé: Suite de Surrender, Harry a presque vingt ans et est prêt à envisager la prochaine étape avec ses compagnons, les enfants. Les choses iront-elles en douceur désormais ?

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire "Devoted"

Traduction du chapitre 4 en cours.

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Harry attrapa une bouteille d'eau. A dix-neuf ans, il lui restait une trimestre à l'académie. Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de devenir auror. Lucius avait prévu de se retirer de l'enseignement. Il voulait retourner aux affaires à plein temps. Il y avait eu une règle interdisant à Lucius de prendre comme apprenti son propre mari. Mais Albus avait immédiatement assuré à Harry qu'il aurait le travail après. Sirius était celui qui avait suggéré l'académie. Il savait qu'Harry ne serait pas un Auror. Mais il pensait que ce serait une bonne alternative à l'apprentissage pendant deux ans. Harry avait rapidement suivi. Ça prenait habituellement trois ans mais comme il ne serait pas un réel auror, ils avaient fait une exception. Sa formation incluait une formation d'animagi.

Sirius rit. « Hey, louveteau, tu as finalement atteint le plus dure. Ne t'avais-je pas prévenu qu'un oiseau allait être une forme difficile ? Tu aurais dû être un chien. »

Harry jeta une serviette à son père. « Je te rappelle que nous ne choisissons pas notre forme. En plus, quand je prendrai ma forme, tu sais que je serai beaucoup plus rapide que tu ne l'es. »

Il avait fait le test pour voir s'il avait les compétences nécessaires pour être un animagus. Seuls ceux qui l'avaient passé recevaient un entraînement. Harry l'avait passé. On lui avait donné une potion pour voir sa forme. Sirius avait espéré qu'il soit un chien. Après tout, ses pères étaient un chien et un loup. Ou un cerf comme James. Ses maris avaient rappelé à Sirius qu'ils étaient tous les deux des serpents. Harry les surprit. Il s'était transformé en un beau faucon pèlerin. Ils étaient les animaux les plus rapides sur Terre. Et en tant qu'incroyable oiseau de proies, ils étaient des chasseurs stupéfiants. Severus savait que ça allait à son mari. Pas la partie du chasseur. Mais la partie qui leur rappelait les figures de casse-cou d'Harry sur son balai en tant qu'attrapeur. Il semblait qu'il avait les yeux du faucon.

Harry frotta ses genoux endoloris. "J'espère juste que ma taille et ma forme correspondront. Mon corps croit toujours qu'il est capable de voler quand je suis toujours à ma taille humaine. »

Sirius lui tendit son sac. « Et bien, tu progresses plus vite que la plupart des étudiants. Certains aurors avec de l'entraînement mettent des années à l'accomplir. »

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient passé le test qu'ils apprendraient rapidement. Il savait que Tonks était un renard mais ça lui avait pris trois ans. Harry avait fait d'incroyables progrès considérant le fait qu'il n'avait commencé sa formation d'animagus qu'un an auparavant. Il espérait qu'il revolerait bientôt, et sans balai. Il avait toujours voulu être un animagus après avoir entendu parler des maraudeurs. Et du peu qu'il apprit de leur période d'espion, ses deux maris en étaient devenus également. Il se sentait abandonné.

Sirius le fit sortir. « Ne te sens pas trop abandonné. Tu sais, tes petits frères non plus ne peuvent pas encore changer de forme. »

Harry renifla. « Merci. Mes petits frères de deux ans et de six mois ne peuvent pas encore se transformer, ça c'est d'un grand réconfort. »

Nous étions en Février. En fait, l'anniversaire d'Harry était ce jour-là, la Saint Valentin. Trois ans étaient passés depuis le second lien. Son petit frère Nash aurait trois ans en Octobre et Sirius avait seulement repris le travail le mois dernier après son congés paternité de quatre mois avec son second frère de six mois, Ross Isaac Black. Il savait que ses pères prévoyaient d'en avoir un dernier. Ils espéraient une fille puisqu'ils avaient maintenant trois fils.

Sirius le regarda. « En parlant d'enfants. Quand allez-vous me faire grand-père, tous les trois ? Tu sais, Draco va peut-être te damer le pion* »

Harry renifla. « Draco et Pansy sont marié depuis deux mois et n'ont pas de projet pour au moins un an. J'espère qu'on les battra. »

Ils y pensaient depuis quelque temps. Ses maris avaient voulu qu'il finisse l'école et qu'il ait une idée de carrière. Lucius avait proposé de remplacer Harry en enseignant quand il aurait besoin d'un congé paternité. Ce soir-là, ils allaient dîner pour leur anniversaire et du week-end, ils iraient en Toscane pour la première fois depuis leur mariage, et il espérait que, peut-être, ses maris seraient d'accord avec lui et seraient prêts à commencer à essayer d'avoir un bébé pendant le voyage.

* * *

Note de l'Auteur : Ross Isaac Black : Ross (Celtique) veut dire une péninsule mais c'est une étoile de Virgo, comme Nash, ça suit la tradition des Black d'avoir des noms d'étoiles.

Isaac (Hébreu) est celui qui rit, le garçon est fait pour être un farceur si on considére ses pères.

* damer le pion : Prendre l'avantage sur quelqu'un, l'emporter

* * *

_Bonjour, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez passé d'agréables semaines :)_

_Comme je n'ai pas encore fini la traduction, la publication est limitée à un chapitre par semaine, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !_

_Un **énorme** merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre de Surrender !_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine,_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

**Review ?**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé: Suite de Surrender, Harry a presque vingt ans et est prêt à envisager la prochaine étape avec ses compagnons, les enfants. Les choses iront-elles en douceur désormais ?

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire "Devoted"

Traduction du chapitre 5 en cours.

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Les maris d'Harry avaient voulu que la nuit soit romantique. Il avait argué qu'ils passaient leur weekend en Toscane mais ils n'acceptaient jamais « non » comme réponse et Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment nier qu'il adorait être gâté par ses maris. Harry savait qu'ils feraient des papas surprenants. Après tout, Severus avait pratiquement élevé Draco quand Lucius devait garder ses distances. Mais ils l'avaient vu avec ses frères. Ils disaient qu'il était naturel. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient attendre de voir leur chaton arrondi par un bébé. Même à dix-neuf ans, ils l'appelaient chaton. Ils lui rappelaient qu'il serait toujours leur plus jeune compagnon. Et même si le terme l'avait gêné avant qu'ils ne se lient, il s'était mis à l'aimer. Il espérait que, peut-être, quand ils auraient un enfant à eux, à eux trois, le bébé prendrait ce surnom à sa place. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait, un fils pour Severus ou une fille pour Lucius. Il penchait pour un fils, comme tous les hommes, il voulait son propre fils mais il adorerait mettre un petit paquet rose dans les bras de Lucius.

Tout, avec le temps, se rappela-t-il. Ils pouvaient et aimeraient avoir au moins deux enfants. Il avait été heureux d'entendre que, en tant que Veela, les bébés seraient génétiquement d'eux trois. Harry serait toujours le porteur mais ses deux maris devaient apporter leur magie. Le bébé serait d'eux trois. Harry espérait juste que le bébé n'obtienne pas le nez de Severus. Autant il aimait Severus, autant il ne voulait pas d'une autre génération avec ce nez.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Ses maris lui avaient dit de les retrouver à l'école. Mais quand il rentra chez eux, il trouva une note lui donnant rendez-vous à la salle sur demande. Avec ses maris, il savait qu'il pouvait s'attendre à presque tout. A chaque anniversaire, ils réussissaient à faire quelque chose d'époustouflant.

Harry hoqueta quand il entra dans la pièce. « C'est incroyable. »

Lucius l'attira dans un long baiser passionné. « Nous allons en Toscane ce weekend mais nous voulions te rappeler notre premier lien. »

La pièce entière ressemblait à la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient à Paris, incluant les fenêtres magiques qui donnaient sur la Tour Eiffel. Le même repas qu'ils avaient mangé à la tour et le même vin qu'ils avaient bu était également dans la glace. Il y avait même la même musique jouée pour eux. Harry se retrouva bientôt habillé des mêmes vêtements qu'il avait porté sous sa robe. Et ses maris portaient la même chose. Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils aient fait ça. L'année précédente, ils avaient dîné en haut du Tower Bridge et ils avaient pris un petit avion moldu pour survoler Londres.

Severus réclama Harry dans ses bras pour un long et tendre baiser. Harry se détendit dans le réconfort de ses bras. Trois surprenantes années à être marié avec eux et il était plus amoureux d'eux maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été quand ils s'étaient mariés. Il se souvint de la peur et de la répulsion dès lors qu'il avait découvert qu'il allait se marier. A quel point il avait eu tort. A quel point il avait eu tort de ne serait-ce que douter qu'il était fait pour passer l'éternité avec ces deux hommes.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Harry demanda. « Je pensais que … Je me demandais si, peut-être, nous pouvions commencer une famille. »

Lucius échangea un regarda avec Severus. Ils pensaient lui demander. Ils auraient eu un bébé il y a des années. Ils avaient attendu des décennies pour se marier jusqu'à ce que Harry soit né et assez âgé. Ils avaient juré d'attendre jusqu'à aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. Ils voulaient leurs propres enfants ensemble depuis si longtemps. Et ils voulaient voir Harry enceint. Ils voulaient le voir s'épanouir. Et ils voulaient qu'il soit père.

Lucius attira Harry sur ses genoux. « Es-tu prêt mon amour ? Nous t'avons promis que nous attendrions jusqu'à ce que tu ais une carrière et une vie. »

Severus ajoute. « Avec notre magie, ça ne prendra pas très longtemps à nous tous pour être enceint. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je suis prêt. Lucius, tu as dit que tu me remplacerait pour que j'ai du temps sans le bébé. Je veux votre bébé, votre bébé à tous les deux. Notre bébé. »

Ils le prirent tous les deux dans leurs bas. Ils avaient attendu ces mots. Ils savaient que s'il tombait enceint immédiatement, le bébé serait attendu pour mi-novembre. Lucius se serait chargé d'enseigner pour quelques mois après la naissance, peu importe le temps que son mari voulait avec le bébé. Ils se doutaient un peu que ça ne prendrait pas plus de six mois tout au plus car Harry n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un qui aimait ne rien faire. Il ne supporterait jamais de rester un père au foyer pendant très longtemps. Ils réussirent à dîner et à prendre le dessert avant qu'Harry ne se retrouve attiré sur le lit. Harry sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à être anxieux quand ses vêtements furent enlevé avec une baguette. Lucius l'attira sur le lit pendant que Severus se positionnait. Après qu'Harry ait assuré une dernière fois qu'il le voulait, sans aucun sort, Severus prit son mari. Ils firent l'amour pendant toute la nuit comme ils le l'avaient pas fait quand ils avaient été dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

Plus tard, alors qu'Harry était allongé entre eux, il sourit en voyant que les deux autres avaient une main sur son ventre. « J'espère que vous avez raison et que ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Je veux un bébé dans nos bras. »

Lucius l'embrassa sur la nuque. « Pour les Veela, ça arrive normalement assez rapidement. C'est pour ça que nous avons été si prudents avec les sortilèges jusqu'à maintenant. Tu auras le bébé. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent Harry s'endormir. Ils échangèrent un sourire comme ils le faisaient souvent. Harry était souvent le premier à s'endormir. Ils imaginaient tous les deux Harry avec le bébé. Ils l'imaginaient pouponner. Même si Lucius avait à l'esprit un bébé un rose alors que celui de Severus était en bleu.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous, _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !_

_**/!\ IMPORTANT : **Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, tout comme le précédent et j'en suis vraiment désolée mais ma bêta, Cléo, a actuellement des problèmes de santé qui font qu'elle ne peut pas me corriger. Je cherche donc d'urgence **une deuxième bêta** qui serait motivée et qui aurait le temps !  
_

_Un énorme merci à tous les reviewers et ceux qui ont ajouté Devoted dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes !_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

**Review ?**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé: Suite de Surrender, Harry a presque vingt ans et est prêt à envisager la prochaine étape avec ses compagnons, les enfants. Les choses iront-elles en douceur désormais ?

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

bêta-lectrice : Alfgard grâce à qui vous avez des belles phrases parce qu'elle m'a corrigé aussi niveau grammaire :)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire "Devoted"

Traduction du chapitre 5 en cours.

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Nous étions la première semaine de Mars. Harry était supposé rencontrer Draco et Pansy. Ils s'étaient mariés le jour de l'après Noël. Harry y était allé en tant que témoin avec Blaise. Il avait insisté pour que Blaise s'occupe aussi de la bague. Harry était peut-être le beau-père de Drago et ils étaient comme des frères mais lui et Blaise étaient amis depuis tous petits. Mais il appréciait l'idée. Il sourit à l'idée de devenir un si jeune grand-père. Mais Draco qui travaillait pour son père et Pansy qui travaillait pour un magazine ne parlaient pas d'enfants dans l'immédiat. Les seuls enfants dans son esprit étaient ceux qu'Harry espérait donner à ses maris. Depuis leur anniversaire, ils avaient très activement essayé. Même si Harry savait que ça irait vite, il n'avait pas fait de test. Il n'avait pas de symptômes. Et il ne voulait pas se faire trop d'espoirs. Ou, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il se répétait mais il était effrayé. Ils avaient lancé le sort juste dans le cas où il le serait pendant qu'il s'entrainait. Il ne serait pas diplômé de l'école d'auror avant fin Mai. Et il était extrêmement près d'arriver à accomplir sa transformation en faucon.

Draco et Pansy étaient heureux qu'il ait décidé de venir. Ils avaient vécu dans la maison de ville des Malfoy. Pansy avait un autre frère mais elle était toujours une enfant trouvée. Et bien sûr, Draco était l'héritier Malfoy mais ils avaient refusé que leurs parents leur achètent une énorme propriété ou quoique ce soit d'autre. L'enfant que 'Harry portait peut-être aurait les demeures des Prince et des Potter qui pouvaient rivaliser avec les demeures des Malfoy. Harry avait été surpris en prenant connaissance des siennes. Harry devait tout d'abord les rencontrer à la maison de ville.

Draco rit quand il vit Harry trébucher hors du réseau de cheminée venant du ministère. « Tu as presque vingt ans, Harry; tu devrais savoir le faire maintenant. »

Pansy donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son mari. « Laisse tomber Draco. Il s'est entraîné toute la journée. En plus, regarde-le. Il est verdâtre. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Pour la première fois, Draco regarda vraiment Harry. Sa femme avait raison. Harry paraissait maladivement vert. Pire que d'habitude. Harry pouvait transplaner correctement. Il avait réussi son permis avec brio et n'avait jamais été affecté de la sorte. Alors que prendre la cheminée le sonnait toujours. Or il se sentait plus éprouvé que d'habitude. Harry les surprit en se retournant et en vomissant dans une de leurs urnes, à plusieurs reprises.

Harry remarqua le regard de Draco. « Hey, mon beau-fils, c'est ma maison, je te rappelle. Je peux vomir dans une urne. »

Draco secoua la tête. « Es-tu enceint ? »

Même si Harry protesta en disant que c'était le voyage par cheminée qui l'avait rendu vert et qu'il s'était entrainé toute la journée, Pansy n'en paraissait pas plus sure que son mari. Harry savait qu'ils pouvaient avoir raison. Il était juste inquiet à l'idée d'avoir de faux espoirs. Peu importait combien de fois il avait entendu que les veelas concevaient facilement, il pensait à ses pères et au temps que cela leur avait prit. Néanmoins, encore une fois, aucun d'eux n'était veela et Remus étant un loup-garou, sa fertilité en était réduite, et même si Sirius avait été une femme, cela aurait pris du temps. Son beau-fils et Pansy n'acceptaient pas de 'non' comme réponse et il se retrouva dans la cheminée. Et quand il fut sur la table d'examen, il était totalement vert. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de porter le nom des Malfoys que lorsqu'on le fit entrer à l'intérieur illico. Il aurait préféré Poppy mais Draco avait insisté en disant que Harry avait besoin de savoir.

Le guérisseur leva les yeux. « Bien Mr. Malfoy, je suis très heureux de vous annoncer que vous êtes enceint. Je dirais d'environ trois semaines. Probablement depuis la Saint Valentin. »

Harry riait et pleurait en même temps. « Mes maris m'avaient dit que ça serait rapide mais notre premier nuit d'essai ? Cela veut dire que le bébé est attendu pour mi- Novembre. »

Le guérisseur acquiesça et s'assura de munir Harry des potions dont il aurait besoin. Harry ne prévit pas d'autre rendez-vous puisque Poppy le ferait pour lui. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les grossesses masculines mais elle avait aussi exercé à l'hôpital et elle avait pratiqué de nombreux accouchements avec les années. Draco et Pansy rayonnèrent quand ils le firent sortir de l'hôpital et ils insistèrent pour l'emmener dîner avant qu'il ne s'enfuie chez lui. C'est ce qu'ils avaient initialement prévu.

Draco regarda Harry. « Mon père et Sev seront si heureux. Comment comptes-tu leur annoncer la grande nouvelle ? »

Harry était lui-même toujours choqué du fait qu'il soit enceint. « Je ne suis pas sûr. Je veux faire quelque chose de surprenant. Ils réussissent toujours à me surprendre. »

Pansy et Draco acceptèrent de l'aider. Ils savaient qu'Harry avait raison. Draco ne pouvait pas attendre pour voir son père lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle. Il souhaitait une petite sœur. Non pas qu'il qu'il n'adorerait pas avoir un frère mais il savait que son père souhaitait de tout cœur avoir une fille, même si Draco avait le sentiment qu'il était le seul.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Un énorme merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me donne beaucoup de courage !_

_Un grand merci également à **Alfgard** qui a corrigé ce chapitre et heureusement parce qu'il en avait bien besoin ;)_

_Pour ceux que ça interresse, la suite de **Am I Beautiful** a été postée !  
_

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

**Review ?**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Résumé: Suite de Surrender, Harry a presque vingt ans et est prêt à envisager la prochaine étape avec ses compagnons, les enfants. Les choses iront-elles en douceur désormais ?

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Bêta-lectrice : Alfgard

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire "Devoted"

Traduction du chapitre 5 en cours.

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Harry savait qu'ils devaient attendre trois mois pour être sûrs du sexe mais le sonogramme pouvait être fait plus tôt. Harry voulait l'inclure quand il le dirait à ses maris ce qu'ils attendaient. Cela voulait dire qu'il devrait le dire à Poppy. Mais il savait qu'elle tiendrait sa langue. Elle était peut-être une bonne amie de Severus mais elle se tairait. Harry n'en avait aucun doute. Elle fut ravie quand elle découvrit qu'Harry était enceint. Elle était elle aussi venue pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Les trois hommes seraient si heureux du fait d'avoir un bébé. Elle les avait vu ensemble et elle savait que le bébé serait le plus chanceux qui soit. Harry décida de demander également l'aide de ses pères. Il n'était pas très doué pour planifier. C'étaient ses maris les romantiques.

Sirius fut plus que ravi quand il apprit qu'il allait devenir grand-père. Harry savait qu'ils le seraient tous les deux. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit lié, Sirius n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait avec Snape ou avec un Malfoy que cela se ferait. Mais il serait un papy gâteaux, Harry n'en avait aucun doute. Remus confia qu'il soutenait Lucius. Il voulait une petite-fille. Son propre désir d'avoir une fille s'étendait jusqu'à ses petits-enfants. Autant il adorait Harry, Nash et Ross, autant Remus voulait maintenant du rose.

Severus et Lucius discutaient. Harry resterait encore à l'académie pour une heure. Nous étions vendredi après-midi et ils espéraient aller se coucher tôt une fois qu'il rentrerait à la maison. Ils furent surpris quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ils furent étonnés de voir que c'était Harry et qu'il était avec ses pères.

Lucius l'embrassa tendrement. «Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ? Tu es aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et tu n'étais pas supposé rentrer à la maison avant une heure.»

Sirius vit que son fils était sur le point de protester. «Harry s'est évanoui au travail. Maugrey l'a envoyé ici à la place de l'hôpital mais avec pour ordre de se faire ausculter.»

Ses maris savaient qu'il allait argumenter. Ils le connaissaient assez. Harry détestait les hôpitaux. Mais ils n'accepteraient pas de non comme réponse. Harry allait aller chez Poppy. Il essaya de les convaincre que Severus pouvait puisqu'il avait une formation médicale. Mais Severus ne l'accepta pas. Ils dirent à Harry que soit il venait avec eux calmement soit il était jeté sur une de leurs épaules et porté comme ça. Harry était marié à eux depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'ils le feraient. En réalité, il ne s'était bien sûr pas évanoui et il essayait de les faire l'emmener là-bas mais ils se seraient attendu qu'il fasse en sorte de leur montrer. Il échangea un regard avec Sirius. Il réussit à convaincre ses maris que marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie ferait revenir ses couleurs et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de voir Poppy. Il essayait de donner du temps à ses pères car ils avaient leur propre travail à faire.

Au moment où ils atteignirent l'infirmerie, Harry doutait de son plan. Ses maris ne l'avaient pas lâché et Severus continuer de proposer de le porter. Tous deux étaient plus qu'inquiets. Harry ne s'était jamais évanoui en cours. Il avait joué au quidditch avec un bras cassé. Harry n'appréciait pas du tout l'attention qu'ils attiraient.

Poppy les regarda quand elle entra. «Maintenant, qu'est ce qui se passe Mr Malfoy ? Je vais devoir vous attribuer votre propre lit.»

Lucius amena Harry jusqu'au lit et expliqua. «Et comme vous pouvez le deviner, notre magnifique mari est réticent à venir se faire examiner.»

Harry sourit à ses maris d'un air satisfait. Mais Poppy et Severus le soutinrent tous les deux. Harry s'allongea là en essayant de cacher son sourire alors que Poppy exécutait son diagnostic. Il s'attendait à ce que la surprise ne soit que pour ses maris mais il y allait plutôt avoir une surprise pour lui aussi.

Lucius fut étonné quand il entendit un bruit. «C'est un battement de cœur !»

Poppy acquiesça. «J'ai pensé que nous devions entendre les battements de cœur. Tous les trois semblent convenables et forts. En bonne santé. »

Même Harry la regardait, bouche bée. Trois ? Cela voulait dire qu'il attendait des jumeaux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des jumeaux. Il se demanda si c'était commun pour les veelas. Sa tête tournait. Il était si heureux de dire à ses maris qu'il attendait un bébé mais il était ébranlé par la nouvelle. Ses maris vacillaient tous les deux sous le poids de la nouvelle et Lucius réalisa qu'Harry savait qu'il était enceint et les avait piégés.

Lucius l'embrassa quand il le confirma. «Tu as prétendu avoir eut un malaise mais tu ne savais pas pour les jumeaux, j'ai raison ? Pour un veela avec deux compagnon ce n'est pas inouï.»

Severus l'embrassa et embrassa son ventre. «C'est incroyable. Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?»

Harry leur dit qu'il l'avait découvert une semaine auparavant quand il était avec Pansy et Draco. Il avait voulu leur dire de la plus parfaite des façons. Après que Poppy lui ait donné plusieurs rendez-vous incluant celui avec les ultrasons dans douze semaines pour déterminer le sexe des bébés, Harry les ramena à la maison pour l'autre surprise même si elle aurait besoin d'être retouchée. Il les emmena dans la seconde chambre-à-coucher dans laquelle il y avait ses pères, frères, Draco et Pansy mais ce fut la pièce qui les surprit. Les meubles habituels étaient partis et même si elle avait définitivement besoin d'être décorée, Sirius avait retrouvé les meubles de bébé de Draco et Harry put voir quelques nouveaux jouets qu'ils savaient venir de ses pères.

Lucius attira Harry contre lui. «Je te promets que cette chambre sera idéale pour toi quand nous ramènerons les bébés à la maison. Elle sera parfaite pour toi et eux.»

Harry vit la confusion des autres et expliqua. «Il est apparut que mon annonce n'a pas été une surprise uniquement pour eux. J'attends des jumeaux.»

Cela remonta assurément le moral. Sirius leur assura qu'ils auraient un second lit de bébé. Harry n'avait jamais vu ses maris plus heureux. Ils ne purent garder leurs mains loin de lui de toute la nuit. Et il s'en fichait. Il pouvait seulement s'imaginer avec un mignon petit ventre. Ses maris le soutiendraient et le couveraient bien assez tôt. Harry était aux anges autant qu'eux. Même s'il se rappelait qu'eux avaient attendu des décennies.

* * *

_Je suis terriblement désolée de ne pas avoir posté le weekend dernier._

_**Mode life on /**  
_

_ Il se trouve que je n'avais pas reçu ce chapitre corrigé, que je ne l'ai reçu que Mercredi et que le chapitre 5 n'est toujours pas fini._._. C'est pourquoi vous n'aurez pas le chapitre 5 ce weekend sauf si par miracle j'arrive à le finir ce dont je doute car je n'ai pas énormément de temps entre le code, les lettres de motivations pour l'université, le BAFA et les révisions pour le BAC. J'espère avoir plus de temps pendant les vacances mais comme je pars lundi ça risque d'être compliqué !_

**_Mode life off /_**

_Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point elles me font plaisir !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu,_

_Je souhaite de très bonnes vacances aux concernés et beaucoup de courage aux autres,_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

**Review ?**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Résumé: Suite de Surrender, Harry a presque vingt ans et est prêt à envisager la prochaine étape avec ses compagnons, les enfants. Les choses iront-elles en douceur désormais ?

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Bêta-lectrice : Alfgard

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire "Devoted"

Traduction du chapitre 6 en cours.

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Les maris de Harry étaient les hommes les plus incroyables qu'il avait jamais vu. Sirius pensait qu'il avait mal marié l'homme. Remus avait été gentil mais les maris d'Harry l'avaient gâté. Remus rappela à son mari qu'il était unique. Lucius et Severus pouvaient doublement s'occuper de Harry. Il avait fait de son mieux tout seul. Sirius assura à son mari qu'il avait été incroyable. Et il était toujours stupéfait de la manière dont Remus était bon avec les garçons. Sirius était peut-être celui qui travaillait mais Remus restait un homme au foyer. Il écrivait toujours des textes mais son vrai travail et bien sûr sa passion étaient les garçons. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont son père avait fait ça. Il retournerait au travail quand les jumeaux seraient plus vieux. Mais pour le moment, Harry était contraint d'étudier des livres même s'il avait déjà fait une grande partie de son entraînement sur le terrain. Sa pratique de l'animagus devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux soient nés. Sirius lui promit de continuer à lui apprendre même s'il n'était pas à l'académie. Harry y était presque, ce serait dommage pour lui de ne pas le terminer.

Ce fut assez simple pour Harry. Les nausées matinales allaient et venaient un peu. Il eut également quelques vertiges au travail mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Les bébés allaient bien. Poppy avait quand même commencé à le voir toutes les semaines. Ses maris étaient inquiets à chaque nouveau changement. Ils étaient simplement inquiets pour lui. Harry découvrit que Poppy était de son côté. Elle savait que ses marris devenaient sur-protecteurs. Harry était en parfaite santé pour un homme enceint. Et il prenait également tous ses conseils à cœur.

Quand le cap des trois mois fut atteint, ils étaient tous excités. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que les ultrasons leur permettent de découvrir le sexe des jumeaux. Harry avait sa propre intuition. A vrai dire, il avait étudié. Malgré le fait que les bébés seraient tous les deux biologiquement de chacun des trois pères, ils leur ressembleraient à tous les trois, la volonté des veelas affectait souvent la grossesse. Il se demandait si le fait qu'ils étaient partagés à propos du sexe des bébés ne leur feraient pas avoir un bébé de chaque sexe. Il serait content peu importe ce qu'ils avaient mais il l'espérait.

Draco apparut avec Pansy alors que Harry était sur la table. « Je ne peux pas attendre pour découvrir si je vais avoir des frères ou des sœurs. »

Sirius rit. « On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais en avoir un de chaque. Quoique je pense qu'Harry est fait pour avoir du bleu. Il semble que c'est la tradition. »

Dans leur famille, les garçons paraissaient toujours venir en premier. Lucius avait eu un garçon pour premier né. Mais pas Harry et Severus. Il vit le sourire de Lucius faiblir un peu. Harry le tira vers lui. Il plaça la main de son mari sur son ventre découvert et il embrassa tendrement Lucius. Ils étaient devenu encore plus proches que ce qu'ils n'étaient lors du premier mariage. Il savait que c'était encore une fois dû à la partie empathique de Lucius. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas fou amoureux de Severus. Ou parce que Severus n'était pas incroyablement gaga, parce qu'il l'était. C'était juste que la partie empathique apportait à Harry le réconfort de Lucius à temps quand il était malade ou qu'il traversait quelque chose. Il était heureux, plus encore, extatique d'être enceint mais son corps subissait tant de changements.

Harry sourit. « Tu auras une fille, même si ce n'est peut-être pas maintenant. Nous aurons un autre bébé en route, c'est promis. Tu es obligé d'avoir du rose. »

Lucius rit. « J'ai l'air aussi triste que ça ? En plus, même si Severus et toi êtes destinés à avoir un garçon en premier, il y en a toujours un deuxième à l'intérieur. »

Sirius rit, il était d'accord avec Lucius. Il avait raison en disant que le second bébé pouvait définitivement être une fille. Aux vues de ses trois fils, Sirius comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Comme son mari, il espérait avoir une fille la prochaine fois. Ils allaient attendre à peu près six mois pour commencer à essayer, si ce n'est pas plus puisque Ross avait seulement neuf mois. Pour l'instant, ils avaient deux jeunes enfant et petits-enfants pour les tenir occupés.

Poppy commença le test et l'image des bébés s'afficha sur l'écran. « Et voilà vos magnifiques jumeaux. »

Severus pleurait presque. « C'est incroyable. J'ai vu Draco mais c'est tellement différent. »

Lucius et Harry étaient d'accord avec lui. Même si Lucius l'avait fait pour son propre enfant. Harry avait réalisé que c'était pour ça que Severus avait été aussi proche de Draco. Il considérait vraiment Draco comme son fils. Lucius avait dû se marier avec Narcissa parce que Lucius et Severus ne pouvaient pas se lier. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les trois liés et qu'ils attendaient de magnifiques jumeaux, ils pouvaient partager correctement ce moment. Bien sûr, Lily était à peine enceinte de Harry la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. Harry avait été là pour les examens à ultra-sons de ses frères mais voir les bébés à l'intérieur de lui, leur tête, leur cœur et plus encore était tellement incroyable.

Harry retrouva finalement sa voix. « Allons-nous avoir des garçons ou des filles ? »

« Un fils pour Severus et toi. » dit Poppy en sachant ce qu'ils espéraient avoir. « Il semblerait qu'il y ait ici une fille pour Lucius. »

Ils furent au paradis quand ils apprirent qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé de chaque sexe. Lucius et Severus avait pu contenir leurs larmes mais plus maintenant. Draco n'avait jamais vu son père ou son Oncle comme ça auparavant et il pensa à quel point c'était fantastique. Il avait été un peu choqué quand ils s'étaient mariés à Harry mais il avait vu au fils des ans à quel point son père était heureux.

Lucius sortit un lapin rose et Severus un bleu et tout le monde rit. Lucius embrassa Harry. « Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer la nurserie pour de vrai mon amour. »

Severus acquiesça. « Mais tu la verras pas avant que les bébés n'arrivent à la maison. Nous avons décidé que ce serait une surprise pour notre mari bien-aimé. »

Harry fit la moue. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Il aimait ça quand ses maris étaient romantiques et le surprenaient. Mais lui enlever la nurserie était vraiment injuste de leur part. Il savait qu'ils feraient un travail formidable. Et ce serait mieux que ce qu'il pouvait espérer.

Remus sourit d'un air narquois pendant que Harry se rhabillait. « Vous devriez penser à lui prendre sa baguette pendant le troisième trimestre de sa période de nidation quand vous vous mettrez entre lui et cette pièce. »

* * *

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Je suis assez surprise de pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre si tôt mais j'ai finalement pu le finir très rapidement et Alfgard a été très rapide pour le corriger donc un grand merci à elle !_

_Mais j'ai une question importante à vous poser, **est-ce que vous appréciez toujours autant cette histoire ?** J'ai en effet pu constater une baisse importante des reviews (7 pour le dernier chapitre contre 13 pour le chapitre 3 ...) donc dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, si j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher au niveau de la traduction et alors j'essairai de m'améliorer ou si c'est tout simplement l'histoire, et alors là je ne pourrai malheureusement rien faire mais s'il vous plait, **MANIFESTEZ-VOUS** ! Je ne vous demande pas forcément de mettre une review si c'est pour me dire à quel point l'histoire vous a deçu mais au moins de m'envoyer un MP pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'aimez plus cette histoire et vous pensez ne pas avoir de temps à perdre en laissant un message !_

_Dans tous les cas je dis un **énorme merci** à ceux et celles qui continuent de lire cette traduction et qui continuent de m'encourager à chaque fois !_

_Je vous souhaite une agréable semaine en espérant pouvoir poster ce week-end._

_Bise_

_Jud3_

**Review ?**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Résumé: Suite de Surrender, Harry a presque vingt ans et est prêt à envisager la prochaine étape avec ses compagnons, les enfants. Les choses iront-elles en douceur désormais ?

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Bêta-lectrice : Alfgard

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire "Devoted"

Traduction du chapitre 7 en cours.

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Le second trimestre fut beaucoup plus joyeux. Tout du moins en majorité. Ses maris devaient faire attention avec ses hormones. L'un et l'autre avaient passé quelques nuits sur le canapé. Plus le temps passait et plus ses étranges désirs étaient bizarres. A leur avis, ils allaient devenir ceux qui allaient vomir. Son ventre commençait à joliment s'arrondir. Il n'avait définitivement pas bien pris le fait qu'on lui suggère qu'il devait s'acheter des vêtements de maternité. Molly avait également essayé mais il refusait de l'écouter. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient en acheter maintenant. D'une certaine manière, on les avait persuadés d'autoriser les autres à céder à leur mari enceint de cinq mois pour la fête prénatale. Harry avait été très clair sur le fait qu'il n'en voulait pas. Et être enfermé hors de la nurserie était déjà devenu un point sensible pour eux. Mais ils étaient d'accords sur le fait qu'il la méritait. Ils pensaient qu'une fois qu'il serait calmé et qu'il verrait tous les objets pour bébés, ça l'encouragerait à commencer doucement son nid et il ne les haïrait pas.

Molly avait finalement convaincu Harry d'acheter des choses pour les bébés. Sa belle-fille allait venir, ainsi que Pansy. Elle avait convaincu Harry grâce à la promesse d'un arrêt chez le marchand de glace et au magasin pour bébés également. Harry revint sur sa décision et même s'il n'était pas content de faire les magasins, il devait admettre que les pantalons lâches étaient plus confortables.

Fleur rit quand elle vit son chocolat, cornichons à l'aneth et sardine du dimanche. « Je ne suis même pas sûre que j'aurais pu avaler ça quand j'étais enceinte. »

Molly vit que Harry était près à fondre en larmes. « Je me souviens de quelqu'un qui mangeait des œufs à la diable surmontés d'oignons. Nous avons toutes eu des envies bizarres quand nous étions enceintes. »

Penny était désormais enceinte de son premier enfant et Angie et Alicia, qui étaient avec les jumeaux, parlaient d'avoir des bébés, tout comme Pansy. Harry se sentait mieux entouré de femmes. Et deux d'entre elles avaient été enceintes et une d'entre elles l'était. Il pensait qu'elles le comprenaient mieux. Et quand ils furent dans le magasin pour bébés en regardant les vêtements et les couvertures, Harry dut admettre qu'il passait un bon moment.

Cependant, sa bonne humeur s'envola aussi vite. Quand ils revinrent au manoir, Il vit les ballons bleus et roses. Les ballons, il le savait grâce à la couleur, n'étaient pas pour son anniversaire qui était dans quelques semaines. Il se serait retourné pour partir mais ses maris étaient apparus et l'avaient pris par le bras.

Lucius l'embrassa doucement. « Sois un gentil garçon et profite de ta fête prénatale. Tous ceux qui deviennent parents pour la première fois en ont une. De plus, Severus et moi avons été obligés de rester. »

Harry leur sourit d'un air narquois. « Je ne serai pas malpoli en quittant la fête mais je ne rentrerai pas à la maison. Je déménage à Grimmauld. »

Il les avait menacé plus d'une fois. En fait, il avait passé une nuit à Grimmauld quand malheureusement, Severus avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Mais Lucius était parti pour affaire. Harry était revenu uniquement quand Lucius était revenu et qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait amadoué son mari pour le faire revenir chez eux en promettant qu'il forcerait lui-même Severus à dormir sur le canapé s'il disait à nouveau quelque chose d'insensible. Ils savaient que Harry était plus que sérieux mais qu'il se calmerait et serait touché. Et au pire, il les jetterait à coups de pieds sur le canapé. De plus, ses pères y étaient mêlés aussi.

Remus l'embrassa et l'aida à s'installer sur un relax. « Tu sais que tes maris faisaient juste le sale boulot. Tu mérites tout ce traitement. »

Harry lui lança un regard furieux. « Je suis sûr que je peux trouver une maison des Malfoy sans traitres vivant à l'intérieur. Peut-être que je devrais déménager à l'impasse du tisseur à la place. »

Severus apparut avec une assiette qui, il l'espérait, calmerait son mari. Elle était remplie de toutes les envies récentes favorites de Harry. Il savait que cela fonctionnerait. Bien sûr, l'humeur de Harry se modifia à nouveau et il sourit en pleurant presque. En voyant son humeur remonter, les autres décidèrent qu'il était temps d'essayer de faire pour que sa bonne humeur continue et ils commencèrent à le couvrir de cadeaux. Il y avait des vêtements pour bébés et une poussette double, il y avait des berceaux de la part de ses pères, des édredons faits-main de la part de Molly et toutes les autres choses dont les bébés pourraient avoir besoin. Ses maris avaient révélé un peu de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas acheté. Ils savaient qu'une fête pour les bébés arriverait et ils avaient pensé qu'il serait mieux de laisser certaines choses être offertes par les autres.

Harry fut touché par le hochet et le bracelet offerts par Draco. « Ils sont beaux. Merci Draco. »

Draco sourit. « Ce sont des cadeaux traditionnels pour les bébés. Je savais que mon père et mon mon Oncle faisaient la nurserie alors j'ai pensé pouvoir m'en charger. »

Ils étaient tous les deux décorés par des étoiles. Le bracelet avait des petits étoiles sur les chaînons et il y avait des constellations sur le hochet. Il y avait un endroit où le nom du bébé pourrait être écrit quand ils auraient choisi. Si les hommes avaient choisi les noms des bébés, ils ne les avaient révélés à personne. Lucius demandait à son mari s'ils étaient assez pardonnés pour rentrer chez eux quand Harry l'arrêta de stupeur et plaça les mains de ses deux maris sur son ventre.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. « Les deux petits disent à leur Daddy de ne pas être aussi dur avec leur Papa et leur Père. » (**ndt** : _J'ai choisi ici de traduire de cette manière : Daddy : Daddy, Papa : Papa, Father : Père_ )

Severus regarda longuement, stupéfait, alors qu'ils sentaient tous le premier vrai coup de pied des jumeaux; il s'agissait auparavant de faibles mouvements. « C'est incroyable. »

L'humeur de Harry s'était déjà améliorée mais il était aux anges désormais. Il revint chez lui avec ses maris cette nuit-là. Et les autorisa même tous les deux à dormir dans son lit même s'il les avait menacé de prendre le canapé pendant un moment.

* * *

_Bonsoir à tous,_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter mes plates excuses, je suis impardonnable pour cet horrible retard alors que vous m'aviez laissée tant de merveilleuses reviews !_

_Je suis vraiment soulagée qu'autant de gens continuent de lire cette traduction :)_

_Maintenant, c'est au tour de la mauvaise nouvelle : le chapitre 7 n'arrivera pas plus vite que celui-ci, désolée. Il faut bien comprendre que ce n'est pas dû à de la simple fénéantise, je suis juste en Terminale, nous approchons de la fin de l'année, il faut commencer les révisions, faire les devoirs, faire tous les dossiers pour l'université ( ce qui m'a causée pas mal de problèmes dernièrement) et je suis en train de m'inscrire pour le BAFA (ce qui m'a également causée des problèmes). Pour vous donner un exemple, j'ai appris hier que mon dossier envoyé à l'université où je veux aller n'arrivera pas car ils ont changé d'adresse entre temps, je suis donc obligée de TOUT recommencer ( sans savoir si oui ou non ils veulent les relevés de notes ... ) !_

_Je comptais traduire ce week-end mais je viens d'apprendre que mon lycée nous "offrait" un DS de philo bonus Mercredi et comme aujourd'hui je suis à une porte ouverte à Paris, je ne pourrai réviser que Dimanche !_

_J'espère que vous m'excuserez, croyez moi quand je vous dis que c'est indépendant de ma volonté,_

_( Je vous aime tous, heureusement que vous êtes là ! )  
_

_Bise_

_Jud3  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Résumé: Suite de Surrender, Harry a presque vingt ans et est prêt à envisager la prochaine étape avec ses compagnons, les enfants. Les choses iront-elles en douceur désormais ?

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Bêta-lectrice : Alfgard

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire "Devoted"

Traduction du chapitre 8 en cours.

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Nous étions mi-Octobre. Harry était à un mois du terme de sa grossesse pour les jumeaux. Lucius avait essayé de le convaincre de ralentir le pas. Il aurait dû être en congé paternité. Il n'enseignerait pas avant la Saint-Valentin, au plus tôt. Mais Harry avait insisté pour rester impliqué. Il était maintenant officiellement le professeur. Son mari ne faisait que le remplacer pendant qu'il était enceint. Et avec le déchaînement des hormones de Harry, Lucius avait découvert qu'il devait être extrêmement prudent en montrant son inquiétude au sujet de la santé de son mari. Les hormones de Harry étaient pires que jamais. Et Remus avait prouvé que c'était vrai. Quand il était entré dans la période où il devait faire un nid, il les avait quotidiennement menacés de leur jeter un sort. Il n'était pas du tout satisfait par le fait d'être tenu de rester loin de sa propre nurserie. Il était certain que ses maris n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils oublieraient quelque chose dont les jumeaux auraient besoin. Lucius essaya de lui rappeler qu'il avait déjà fait ça auparavant. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne fit qu'aggraver la situation comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Severus ne faisait pas beaucoup mieux.

Quand Lucius finit d'enseigner, il fut un peu surpris. Pour Severus, la fin des cours n'était pas du vendredi, aussi il ne s'attendait pas à voir son mari. Il descendait généralement pour le dîner pour le trouver. Mais il y avait un air étrangement stupéfait sur le visage de son mari. Severus resta à la porte jusqu'à ce que Lucius ait annulé le reste de ses cours de la journée. Il demanda ce qui se passait.

Severus le regarda. « Si je puis me permettre, qu'as-tu fais à notre mari ? »

Lucius leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je lui ai fait quelque chose ? Il a sûrement vu un papillon et ça l'a fait pleurer. »

Ils avaient tous les deux remarqué que, dernièrement, Harry pleurait pour un rien. A un moment, il était heureux et un moment après, il était prêt à jeter un sort. Et en pleurant les trois-quarts du temps. Lucius n'était pas sûr que Narcissa ait été comme ça. Il avait été ailleurs pendant la majeure partie de sa grossesse. Il n'aurait pas été menacé d'être ensorcelé si elle avait été aussi mal. Il aurait été ensorcelé sans avertissement. Il était reconnaissant au fait que Harry avait un cœur plus doux que celui de son ex-femme.

Severus lui tendit une note. 'Notre mari nous a quitté. C'était sur le lit et il a fait ses bagages. J'ai vérifié et il a déjà quitté le sol de l'école. »

Lucius regarda la note. « Il est encore parti chez ses pères ? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une lubie. J'ai supposé qu'il se calmerait avant d'arriver en bas »

Il expliqua. Harry était fatigué et il avait gentiment essayé de suggérer à Harry se s'allonger un peu dans son bureau. Harry l'avait pris comme si Lucius le considérait comme un bébé et ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour enseigner un cours. Il avait menacé de les quitter. Il avait pleuré comme quoi ils pensaient à lui comme à un bébé. Et il était parti en vitesse.

Severus soupira. « Eh bien je suppose que nous devrions aller le ramener à la maison. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions compter sur lui pour revenir de son propre chef vu comment ses hormones sont devenues. »

Lucius acquiesça et ferma la classe. « Nous devons aller à Londres. Je suis sûr que ses pères vont venir nous jeter des sorts pour l'avoir rendu malade.»

Alors qu'ils allaient à Grimmauld, ils n'avaient aucune idée sur la manière de le convaincre de rentrer. Mais ils feraient de leur mieux. Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, ils purent dire qu'ils avaient eu raison. Sirius leur jetait un regard mauvais. Sirius pensait qu'ils étaient de bons maris. Et il était venu les accueillir dans sa famille. Mais de temps à autre, son vieux mépris pour eux refaisait surface. Et voir son fils pleurer et jurer que ses maris le détestaient et déménager lui brisait le cœur. Au fond, il savait que c'étaient les hormones de son fils qui devenaient folles mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir à son ancien lui. Heureusement, Remus était plus sensible au choses qu'il ne l'était.

Sirius les regarda. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois, qui a rendu mon fils hystérique ? Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre ici et refuse même de nous parler. »

Lucius expliqua ce qui se passait. « Je pensais que Harry allait s'évanouir et je savais qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à l'infirmerie. J'essayais juste de l'aider. »

Sirius, tout en se calmant, savait qu'il avait été irrationnel. Son mari, qui était dans la nurserie avec Rose, le lui avait dit. Mais il détestait simplement voir son fils pleurer comme ça. Il les conduisit en haut des escaliers. Remus apparut et soupira de soulagement. Lui aussi était inquiet de voir son fils comme ça. Il avait assuré à son mari que les maris de Harry seraient là dès qu'ils réaliseraient que Harry les avait quittés.

Harry apparut à la porte et regarda longuement ses pères. « Vous les avez laissés entrer ? Je vous ai dit que je ne rentrerai pas. Ils me traitent comme un bébé. Ils veulent m'enfermer. »

Lucius vint à ses côtés. « Tu sais que non, mon amour. J'étais simplement inquiet. Tu sais que Poppy a dit que si tu t'évanouissais encore, tu resterais au lit. Rien de plus mon amour. »

Même si Harry ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu, Severus se joint efficacement à lui. Cela fonctionna également pour le calmer comme cela le fit pour ses symptômes. Harry commença doucement à faiblir sous leurs paroles chaleureuses et ses pères partagèrent un sourire pendant qu'ils regardaient. Ils savaient que Harry était définitivement chanceux avec ses maris. Il avait deux incroyables maris qui l'aimaient tous les deux plus que leur propre vie et qui feraient tout pour le faire sourire.

Lucius l'enlaça. « Tu sais, Florian a envoyé une autre cargaison de ta nouvelle glace et tu a besoin de rentrer à la maison pour ça. »

Harry sourit un peu. « Y-a-t-il plus de ma glace au pumpernickel (ndt: pain de seigle d'origine allemande) et au radis ?

En essayant de cacher un grognement au rappel de cette nouvelle saveur, Lucius lui assura qu'il y en avait. On les convainquit de rester pour le dîner comme Harry avait faim. Mais ils réussirent à ramener Harry à la maison avec la promesse de la glace. Et après un second bol, il les laissa tous les deux aller au lit avec lui.

* * *

_Un énorme merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me motivent_ _énormément que ce soit pour traduire ou pour tout simplement survivre à cette énorme surcharge de travail que donne la Terminale !_

_J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre Dimanche Prochain mais je ne vous promets rien car je pars à Berlin de Dimanche à Vendredi ..._

_Bonne soirée à tous !_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

**Review ?**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Résumé: Suite de Surrender, Harry a presque vingt ans et est prêt à envisager la prochaine étape avec ses compagnons, les enfants. Les choses iront-elles en douceur désormais ?

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Bêta-lectrice : Alfgard

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire "Devoted"

Traduction du chapitre 8 en cours.

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Sous le soleil, Harry avait marché à pas mesurés, sans relâche pendant deux jours et il n'avait mangé que de la nourriture épicée. Il avait appris qu'en général, les jumeaux pouvaient venir en avance. Pas les siens. Les siens étaient en retard d'une semaine. Certainement des Malfoy et des Snape. En aucun cas, ils ne pouvaient tenir ce trait de caractère obstiné de lui. Et à ce moment précis, ses maris n'allaient pas argumenter là dessus. Ils l'avaient appris. Harry portait leurs bébés. Le moindre qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'être contents d'être blâmés pour chaque inconfort. Et bien sûr, faire de leur mieux pour lui donner plus de confort aussi. Les dernières semaines avaient été dures. Son dos était un coussin d'épingles. Ses chevilles étaient enflées. Et quand Novembre arriva, il fut banni de la salle de classe. Ce fut exigé par Poppy. Elle l'avait menacé d'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux soient nés. Harry ne prenait pas ses maris au sérieux. L'infirmière était un tout autre problème. Elle était sérieuse. Et elle n'était pas du genre à être effrayée par ses hormones. Ses maris l'avaient autorisée à être le méchant.

Lucius se sentait un peu mal d'être dans une salle de classe. Mais son mari avait menacé de l'ensorceler s'il n'y allait pas. Il était fatigué d'avoir deux hommes rodant autour de lui. Ils savaient qu'il était prêt à éclater. Ils avaient établis un roulement pour s'absenter des cours. Harry leur rappela de ne pas gâcher des congés avant que le bébé ne soit là. D'attendre qu'ils soient nés. Ils avaient trouvé un remplaçant pour remplacer Harry jusqu'au terme. Lucius resterait avec Harry et les jumeaux. Lucius reprendrait l'enseignement en Janvier jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit revenu. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à donner simplement des devoirs. Et il lui était plus facile d'avoir un remplaçant que Severus. Et même avec deux elfes pour aider, Lucius pensait que Harry pourrait , dans un premier temps, utiliser de l'aide humaine avec les jumeaux.

Il fut surpris quand Sirius apparut à la porte. Il était chez lui avec son fils. Lui et Remus avaient pris les garçons. Ils avaient découvert peu après qu'Harry ait commencé son second trimestre, que Sirius était enceint de leur troisième et dernier enfant. Ils découvrirait bientôt le sexe du bébé. Ils priaient pour avoir enfin une fille.

Sirius sourit. « Ton mari a été emmené à l'infirmerie. Il a perdu les eaux il y a une heure. »

Lucius congédia rapidement sa classe. « Mon mari est en travail depuis une heure et tu me le dis seulement maintenant ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et admit qu'Harry avait refusé d'appeler ses maris. Il voulait attendre qu'ils aient fini leur dernier cours de la journée. Celui-ci finissait dans une demi-heure. Mais Poppy avait dit qu'Harry progressait bien et qu'il allait devoir commencer à pousser bientôt. Harry les avait autorisés à aller chercher ses frères et Draco ainsi que ses maris bien sûr. Remus était parti pour faire sortir Severus de son laboratoire de potions. Lucius se rua à l'extérieur de sa salle de classe une fois que le dernier élève fut parti. C'était une bonne chose. Ils avaient prévu que son remplaçant commence la semaine d'après pour les trois semaines avant les vacances de Noël, enfin, le remplaçant de son mari en réalité.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, il fut rejoint par un Severus et un Remus courant. Ils entrèrent ensemble et Harry leur criait dessus à pleins poumons. Ils avaient tous les deux attendu avec anxiété que les bébés viennent et ils ne pouvaient pas croire que le moment était enfin venu.

Lucius se pencha et embrassa son mari en lui prenant la main. « Nous sommes là, mon amour. Nous aurions été là plus tôt si tu les avais laissé nous appeler, tu sais. »

Harry le regarda avec mépris alors qu'il avait une autre contraction. « Vous ne me toucherez plus jamais. Vous, salops, vous allez vous installer sur le canapé pour de bon. »

Severus prit son autre main et Lucius et lui parla en chuchotant doucement. Ses talents d'empathie lui vinrent en aide. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas éliminer la douleur. Mais il pouvait apaiser Harry lors des contractions. Les autres dans la salle d'attente arrivèrent juste à temps même si Draco fut le seul à sortir, parce que le premier des jumeaux était déjà prêt et Harry fut bientôt en train de pousser. Il s'effondra, épuisé, quand leur fils vint au monde. Poppy avait appelé une infirmière de l'hôpital puisqu'elle savait que Severus préférerait tenir la main de son mari.

Poppy sourit. « ça y est, Harry, ton petit garçon en pleine santé est là. Encore quelques poussées de plus et nous devrions avoir ta fille aussi. »

Lucius vit que son mari n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse le faire. « Allez, mon amour. Utilise notre lien, notre force. Allez. »

Lucius et Severus étaient tous deux capables de lui offrir un peu de leur force à travers leur lien ainsi que de le supporter physiquement. Il était déjà vidé et épuisé mais après quelques minutes à pousser, leur fille arriva. Elle était un peu plus petite mais quand même en aussi bonne santé que son frère. Les pères furent appelés pour couper les cordons mais les pères de Harry prirent leur place aux côtés d'Harry pendant qu'il était nettoyé.

Harry regarda ses maris pendant qu'ils étaient à côté des jumeaux qui étaient examinés et nettoyés. « Ils sont beaux Harry, tellement beaux. »

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit en le soutenant, Severus avec son fils. Les bébés étaient tous les deux un magnifique mélange d'eux trois. D'après leurs visages, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient le frère et la sœur de Draco. Ils avaient définitivement les traits des Malfoy mais aucun des deux n'étaient blonds. Ils avaient les longs cils noirs de Severus, ses longs doigts et plus tard, quand ils ouvrirent leurs yeux, ils avaient les incroyables yeux verts d'Harry. Harry rit en disant qu'il n'y avait pas de vrais Malfoy sans cheveux blonds mais Lucius révéla qu'il tenait ses cheveux blonds de sa mère, son père avait les cheveux foncés. Harry tomba amoureux des bébés au premier regard mais quand les bébés eurent leur premier allaitement, il fut au paradis. Ses pères les laissèrent le temps de se lier. Harry n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un tel lien soit possible. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour que ce qu'il ressentait pour les jumeaux.

Finalement, les autres entrèrent alors qu'Harry tenait encore sa petite fille et que Lucius faisait faire son renvoi à leur fils. Draco et Pansy avaient été choisis comme parrain et marraine pour la sœur de Draco et les jumeaux avaient été choisis pour le petit garçon.

Draco observa les bébés. « Quels noms avez-vous choisis pour ma sœur et mon frère ? »

Severus fit les présentations pour son fils. « C'est Kieran Alexander Malfoy. Kieran pour notre petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et Alexander pour nous trois, ses pères héroïques.

Et Lucius la présenta. « Et c'est Carina Aurélia, Carélia, une constellation pour Harry et Draco et Aurélia, de l'histoire romaine, pour Sev et moi. »

Le nom du petit garçon avait changé. Pour le garçon, ils avaient choisi un nom au cas où le bébé serait blond et un au cas où le bébé aurait les cheveux noirs. Les prénoms amenèrent un sourire sur le visage de tout le monde. En faisant le tour, les bébés volèrent le cœur de toute la famille. Harry avait le sentiment que le prénom Carina allait définitivement bien à sa fille car elle était un vrai petit cœur qui avait ses grands-pères enroulés autour de ses petits doigts.

Harry observa ses splendides jumeaux. « Et demain, je peux vous ramener à la maison et enfin voir la nurserie que mes maris m'ont caché pendant tout ce temps. »

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde, _

_je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de mois à publier mais comme vous l'avez peut-être vu sur mon profil, ma vie est assez mouvementée en ce moment (comme celle de beaucoup d'autres auteurs et donc je sais, ça n'excuse rien). Le bon côté des choses, c'est que je suis motivée plus que jamais pour finir mes traductions, vous devriez d'ailleurs voir quelques petites choses postées par-ci par-là qui m'ont permise de me détendre et de me changer les idées. _

_Je rappelle que si vous voulez être tenue au courant de l'avancée de mes traductions, vous pouvez faire un saut sur mon profil qui est régulièrement mis à jour et que si vous voulez être tenu au courant de ce que je publie, un ajout dans les alertes est le bienvenu :)_

_Je redis un énorme merci à tous les reviewers !_

_Je ne sais pas encore quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, il n'est pas encore commencé (j'ai fini celui-ci hier soir et ma bêta l'avait corrigé quand je me suis réveillée ce matin à 9h, si elle est pas géniale ;) )_

_Bise_

_Jud3_


	9. Chapter 9

Résumé: Suite de Surrender, Harry a presque vingt ans et est prêt à envisager la prochaine étape avec ses compagnons, les enfants. Les choses iront-elles en douceur désormais ?

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Bêta-lectrice : Alfgard

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire "Devoted"

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Les maris d'Harry étaient excités. Ils avaient dû ramener Harry et les jumeaux chez eux le lendemain après le déjeuner. Harry et les bébés avaient eut un bilan de santé parfait. La famille les attendait. Harry était anxieux de ramener les jumeaux chez eux. Il détestait être à l'infirmerie. Et il voulait avoir les jumeaux à la maison. Plus que ça, il voulait voir la nurserie. Ses maris la lui avaient cachée pendant des mois. Il savait que la nurserie et la pièce correspondante du manoir seraient fantastiques. Lucius y veillerait. Mais il avait quand même envie de voir ce que les hommes avaient fait. Les murs avaient été tapissés et les meubles avaient été mis en place la dernière fois mais rien de plus. Maintenant, il devait la voir. Ses maris étaient tout aussi excités. Ils avaient mis tellement d'amour dans cette pièce. Les bébés seraient dans leur chambre les premières semaines. Mais ils voulaient juste que ce soit fait.

Ils traversèrent joyeusement l'école. Les cours étaient commencés donc ils ne rencontrèrent que peu de personnes sur le chemin. La poudre de cheminette était ok pour les bébés mais ils préféraient la limiter pendant les premières semaines. Les bébés devaient avoir un mois pour transplaner. Heureusement, ce serait bon pour Noël. Marcher ne posait pas de problème à Harry. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il ne se sentait pas comme une baleine. De plus, porter les bébés ne le dérangeait pas.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand il rentra chez lui et que ses pères et frères, Draco, Pansy et la plupart des Weasley soient là également. Il aurait été surpris s'ils ne l'avaient pas été. Ils avaient pratiquement dû être poussés hors de l'infirmerie la veille. Poppy leur avait rappelé que les pères avaient besoin d'un peu de repos.

Harry sourit aux autres mais regarda ses maris. « Je veux y aller maintenant. »

Lucius sourit et l'embrassa. « Alors nous y allons mon amour. Nous sommes simplement aussi anxieux que toi de voir comment tu vois la pièce. »

Harry en doutait mais Severus qui avait Carrie dans ses bras ouvrit la porte de la nurserie. Harry entra dans la pièce complétement en larmes. Il n'y avait qu'un mur sans décoration et il accueillait la garde-robe, la bibliothèque et la table à langer. Les murs avaient d'incroyables décorations venant de contes de fées moldus, Harry en avait lu beaucoup depuis qu'il était devenu un sorcier mais il savait cependant que le château au-dessus du rocking-chair ressemblait à Poudlard. Il y avait Rapunzel dans sa tour au-dessus du berceau rose et sa longue tresse d'or formait un c pour Carina. Il y avait un chevalier sur son cheval au-dessus du lit drapé de bleu, et il y avait un K pour Kieran sur son bouclier. Il y avait un gros dragon vert et un certain nombre de créatures mythologiques dont une licorne. Harry fut obligé de rire quand il vit que Hedwige et Fang avaient été inclus. Il y avait un sort sur le plafond comme dans la grande salle et les portes de la garde-robe sur le mur sans images ressemblaient, grâce à un sort, à des fenêtres.

Harry était émerveillé quand il les vit. « Celles-ci montrent les jardins du Manoir Malfoy. Cela ressemble à la vue… »

Severus finit pour lui. « Que l'on a de la nurserie du Manoir. Les nurseries sont identiques pour que les jumeaux se sentent toujours chez eux. »

Harry s'effondra sur le rocking-chair avec Kieran qui réclamait à manger. Il vit une image de lui, de ses maris et des jumeaux, assis sur la table à côté de lui. Les pièces étaient incroyables. Il savait que ses maris feraient quelque chose d'incroyable pour lui mais il avait quand même le souffle coupé. Ils lui dirent que les berceaux étaient dans leur chambre puisqu'ils garderaient les jumeaux près d'eux dans un premier temps.

Severus regarda autour de lui. « Es-tu sûr que nous n'avons rien oublié ? Tu étais certain que nous oublierions les couches. »

Lucius vit qu'Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et lança à Severus un regard rempli de reproches. « Il plaisantait juste mon amour. Nous sommes heureux que tu l'aimes. Nous voulions que ce soir parfait. »

Alors que les autres entraient pour voir la pièce, Lucius rappela à son mari que les hormones d'Harry étaient encore un peu susceptibles. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il était un peu privé de sommeil. Cependant, les larmes d'Harry disparurent bientôt. Tout le monde vint lui parler de la nurserie. Draco se rappela sa chambre d'enfant qui était tout aussi parfaite. Sirius et Remus avaient, eux, une surprise complétement différente pour lui.

Rémus l'embrassa sur le front. « Ta fille aura une camarade de jeux. Nous avons eu l'échographie hier nous allons enfin avoir une petite fille. »

Harry était définitivement rayonnant. « Je suis tellement heureux pour vous deux. Je sais que comme Luc', vous aviez envie d'une fille. »

Ils aimaient Harry, Nash et Ross mais les maraudeurs étaient définitivement prêts pour un peu de rose. Ce bébé aurait été le dernier de toute façon, comme ils l'avaient dit. Alors ils étaient extatiques. Après qu'il eut fini d'allaiter et que les jumeaux étaient prêts à aller se coucher, ils convinrent Harry d'en faire autant. Il avait définitivement besoin de repos. Il protesta un peu mais dès que ses maris le mirent au lit, il s'endormit. Ils emmenèrent les bébés hors de la chambre principale. Ils pensaient qu'Harry pourrait profiter d'un peu de repos.

Remus rit quand il les vit faire. « Je suppose qu'avec des jumeaux, cela devient pratique d'avoir deux maris. Double équipe pour les bébés, tout comme vous les avez faits. »

* * *

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je m'excuse encore pour le retard que cette traduction a pris mais comme je l'ai expliqué sur mon profil, cela devient encore un peu plus compliqué de traduire avec la Fac' ..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, la traduction de Devoted est finie, celle de Am I Beautiful également. Les épilogues seront postés aujourd'hui ou demain._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre 8, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pris le temps de traduire la fin de ces histoires en à peine 2 jours. _

_Bise_

_Jud3_


	10. Epilogue

Résumé: Suite de Surrender, Harry a presque vingt ans et est prêt à envisager la prochaine étape avec ses compagnons, les enfants. Les choses iront-elles en douceur désormais ?

Auteur : SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool

Traductrice : Jud3

Bêta-lectrice : Alfgard

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à SnapeRulesMaraudersDrool.

J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire "Devoted"

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Harry et ses maris arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Ils avaient non seulement les jumeaux mais aussi ses frères. Harry était sur le point de devenir frère pour la dernière fois. Ils n'étaient pas sûr d'arriver au bon moment. Ils avaient récupéré Nash et Ross chez Androméda et Ted. Les garçons étaient tout aussi excités que l'était Harry concernant leur petite sœur. Harry était peut-être devenu père de deux enfants mais il était toujours aussi ravi d'être grand-frère une nouvelle fois.

Les jumeaux avaient 6 mois. Et Draco était comme Harry. Il était effrayé d'être grand-frère. Lui et Pansy allaient bientôt essayer d'avoir un bébé. Harry était au paradis. Il était reconnaissant à Lucius d'avoir pris des congés à Noël. Harry avait eu besoin d'un coup de main supplémentaire. Harry était retourné à l'enseignement après 4 mois de paternité. Il semblait que si quelqu'un était destiné à être père au foyer, c'était Lucius. Il faisait de plus en plus de travail depuis chez eux ces derniers temps.

Arrivé devant la chambre d'hôpital, Harry sourit quand la nurse sortit. « Votre père est tout juste en train de finir d'allaiter. Vous pourrez entrer dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Harry sourit au souvenir de son premier allaitement. « Nous pouvons attendre. »

Les garçons étaient un peu impatients. Mais Harry et ses maris étaient venus préparés. Ils avaient de nouveaux jeux pour les garçons. Il semblait que Carrie avait décidé que si sa tante était en train d'être allaitée, elle avait faim également. Il savait qu'elle avait faim quand elle s'agitait. Les deux bébés avaient des tempéraments plutôt faciles. Mais le seul qui s'agitait vraiment était Kieran. Carrie l'était rarement, même quand elle avait faim.

Remus sourit lorsqu'il passa la tête. Il regarda son fils avec Carrie et Kieran qui buvaient un biberon dans les bras de Severus. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent qu'il se tenait là. Les premiers furent les garçons. Ils coururent jusque lui. Ils étaient restés chez les Tonks pendant les derniers jours.

Harry tendit sa fille à Lucius pour le rot alors qu'il s'avançait avec ses frères. « J'ai entendit dire que ma petite sœur était arrivée. »

Remus embrassa Harry pendant que les deux autres se ruaient à l'intérieur. « Elle est arrivée et elle est plus que prête à être présentée à ses frères, ses nièces et ses neveux. »

Sirius était au paradis, comme toujours lorsqu'il était au lit. Il avait la plus attendue des couvertures roses blottie dans ses bras. Harry savait que ses pères aimaient leurs fils, leurs trois fils. Mais ils avaient attendu du rose depuis maintenant un certain temps. Et alors que Remus rejoignait son mari dans le lit, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils étaient plus qu'heureux. Harry avait vu le même regard sur le visage de Lucius quand il avait eu Carina dans les bras la première fois. Ou celui de Severus quand il tenait Kieran. Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils diraient la même chose lorsqu'il tenait les jumeaux blottis dans ses bras. Il n'y avait rien de comparable au sentiment de tenir cette nouvelle vie tant attendue dans ses bras, regardant leur précieux petit visage.

Les garçons furent mis au lit et alors que les jumeaux étaient réinstallés dans leur poussette, Harry et ses deux maris avaient signé pour être parrains. Cependant, Harry se retrouva vite au chevet de la petite fille. Comme ses frères, elle ressemblait en tout à Sirius sauf la chaleur des yeux couleur ambre et la couleur des cheveux qui venaient de Remus.

Nash regarda sa petite sœur depuis sa place entre ses deux pères. « Elle est belle, papa. »

Sirius embrassa son fils sur le sommet de son crâne. « Je le pense aussi, cependant, toi et tes frères étiez aussi des beaux bébés quand vous êtes nés. »

Harry prit joyeusement sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Il ressentait tant d'amour pour sa petite sœur. Ils étaient tous les trois chanceux, tout comme les jumeaux. Nash, Ross et leur nouvelle sœur. Ils avaient deux parents qui étaient là pour les aimer et pour les élever. Ses parents n'avaient jamais eu le choix. Mais il n'avait jamais arrêté de souhaiter qu'ils aient pu être là. Il aurait aimé qu'ils l'aient vu grandir. Le voir se marier et avoir les jumeaux. Mais ils le faisaient. Ils le voyaient. Et il avait ses pères. Ils ne les avaient pas eus en grandissant. Mais il les avait maintenant. Et ses jumeaux auraient des grands-pères. Et cela voulait tout dire pour lui désormais.

Severus prit une photo de son mari avec ses pères, frères et sœur avant de demander. « Et quel est le nom du nouveau membre de la famille Black ? »

Remus fit les honneurs. « Nous avons continué la tradition des Black comme avec les garçons. Elle s'appelle Maia Siria Black. »

Maia était le nom d'une des étoiles de Taurus et voulait dire Grand. Nash avait Remus comme deuxième nom alors ils avaient décidé de donner enfin au bébé le nom de Sirius, prenant Siri à la forme féminine. Nash, Ross et Maia, tous nommés d'après des étoiles dans le ciel de la nuit, tout comme Carine bien sûr, ou dans son cas d'après une constellation. Harry pensait que ce nom était parfait pour sa belle petite-sœur.

Harry se réinstalla dans les bras de ses maris alors qu'il regardait ses pères et ses frères ainsi que ses jumeaux. « Enfin j'ai la famille que j'ai toujours voulu. Enfin. »

* * *

_Bonjour à__ tous, _

_après près de 2 ans si on compte la première partie de cette histoire, la traduction est enfin terminée. C'est assez étrange car cela reste ma première traduction. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire, que je n'en ai pas perdu le sens ! _

_J'espère pouvoir vous dire à bientôt pour Butterfly !_

_Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews depuis le début de Surrender !_

_( Et puis, JOYEUX NOËL et plein de bonheur à vous tous pour cette année 2012 !)_

_**Si vous avez des questions, que vous voulez être au courant de l'avancé de mes projets, vous pouvez m'ajouter sur Facebook sous le nom de Jude Onamae, je vous accepterai avec joie !**_

_Bise_

Jud3


End file.
